Alles rennet, rettet, flüchtet
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Lohnt sich die Anstrengung einer Flucht überhaupt? Was ist, wenn man erkennt, dass man die Welt nicht mehr retten kann? Gibt man dann auf oder macht man weiter?
_(Inspiriert von 'I'd love to change the World', Jetta)_

„LAUF!" brüllte sie so laut, dass ihre Stimme versagte. „Lauf, verdammt nochmal!" setzte sie hinterher und zog ihn an seinem Hemd hinter sich her.

Mindestens fünfzig Beißer verfolgten sie und das war noch das geringste Problem. Sie hatten sie einfach angegriffen, einfach überrumpelt und jetzt waren Menschen tot... Die toten Körper der Freunde, die sie heute verloren hatten, die würden sie begraben, egal, ob sie dafür bis ans Ende der Welt gehen mussten.

Die Beißer würden sie nicht kriegen, dafür waren sie zu stark. Der erste Schock war der schlimmste, aber sie würden ihn zu etwas Gutem nutzen und die Herde fertigmachen. Sie würden es schaffen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie mussten es.

Unsicher rannte Tara weiter. Lohnte sich die Flucht überhaupt? Wenn die Beißer sie bekamen, was dann? Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen... Nein, das Baby musste überleben! Es durfte nichts geschehen, was dieses Kind und Carl gefährdete. Immer weiter, immer weiter. Ganz egal wie schlimm es gerade war, einfach rennen.

Die Tränen brannten auf ihren Wangen und sie wischte sie sich mit der freien Hand vom Gesicht. Jetzt war keine Zeit dafür, sie mussten überleben. _Lauf, lauf, lauf, egal, ob deine Beine brennen wie Feuer._

Die Angst vor den Beißern vermischte sich mit dem lähmenden Gefühl der Unwissenheit über den Rest der Gruppe. Immer weiter. „Lauf schneller, sie kommen!" brüllte sie noch einmal sehr laut und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie drehte sich im Laufen halb zu ihm um und zerriss in ihrer Panik beinahe sein Hemd. Er war einfach zu langsam. Zur Not würde sie ihn auf den Schultern tragen, aber Eugene musste sich beeilen. Sie würde ihn unter keinen Umständen zurücklassen, dazu war ihr die Gruppe und die Gemeinschaft an sich zu wichtig.

Er war einer von ihnen, war es schon immer gewesen. „Komm endlich!" schrie sie noch einmal mit letzter Kraft und zwang ihn schneller zu rennen. Sie hätte am liebsten geweint, in Ruhe um ihr zu Hause getrauert, aber dafür war gerade keine Zeit. Sie würde das ein anderes Mal nachholen können, aber nicht gerade jetzt.

Taras Lungen brannten und ihr Atem ging rasselnd, außerdem spürte sie wie ihr Herz rasend schnell pochte. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass sie dachte, es würde ihre Rippen von innen brechen können. Wenn sie nicht bald ein sicheres Versteck fänden, dann würde sie vor Erschöpfung kotzen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie war noch nie die Fitteste gewesen, aber dass sie einmal so weit und so schnell laufen würde, das hätte sie auch nicht gedacht... Sie durfte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, denn das war sie ihm schuldig.

Eugene keuchte vor Anstrengung und wurde immer langsamer. Er schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, aber das durfte ihnen jetzt nicht zum Verhängnis werden. „Weiter, beweg dich!" rief sie, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er alles geben musste.

„Ich laufe doch", krächzte er mühsam und schluckte hörbar. Seine Schritte wurden schwerer und auch langsamer. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen.

Sie wurde auch langsamer, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schultern. Dann würde sie ihn eben stützen, _scheißegal_ , nur nicht stehenbleiben. „Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen", presste Tara angestrengt hervor und redete eigentlich mehr mit sich selbst als mit ihm.

„Lass es, es hat keinen Sinn mehr", raunte Eugene und wurde noch langsamer.

„ _Fick dich!_ Du kommst mit und wenn ich dich auf meinem beschissenen Kopf balancieren muss", rief sie wieder wütender. Die Wut gab ihr Kraft, auch wenn sie ihn dafür beleidigen musste.

Er nahm es ihr hoffentlich nicht übel, aber selbst wenn; Hauptsache, sie hatte ihren und seinen Arsch gerettet. Aber dazu mussten sie erst einmal diese Biester abhängen. Nach den anderen würde sie sehen, wenn sie ein Versteck hätten, denn sie konnten gut auf sich aufpassen. Ihre Aufgabe war es ihn hier mitzunehmen und zu retten.

Er hatte sie auch gerettet, da war sie es ihm schuldig. Einfach weitergehen, niemals stehenbleiben. Niemals angreifbar sein. Das hatte sie gelernt, sie durfte den Beißern keine Chance geben, denn das wäre ihr Todesurteil.

Und dennoch hatten die Beißer es geschafft Alexandria zu überraschen... Sie würde es niemals fassen können, dass das hatte geschehen können. _Niemals_. Es war einfach unwirklich und es hatte definitiv zu den Dingen gehört, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, unter keinen Umständen.

Tara lief weiter, seinen Arm fest umklammert. „Komm, wir müssen ein Versteck finden", keuchte sie abgehackt und zog ihn weiter mit sich.

„Wo willst du dich hier bitte verstecken?" klugscheißerte er wieder herum und sie unterbrach ihn einfach.

„Mir fällt schon was ein, lauf endlich weiter!" Eugene hasste es eigentlich, wenn jemand laut mit ihm sprach, aber das war ihr gerade herzlich egal. Sie mussten endlich etwas finden. Die Beißer waren schon etwas zurückgefallen und es sah gut für sie beide aus.

In Anbetracht der Umstände war es sogar positiv. So positiv diese Situation eben sein konnte... Aber zuerst mussten sie an sich selbst und ihr eigenes Überleben denken, so egoistisch das auch klang.

Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie wischte sich noch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen während des Weges aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihn wieder an, da er sich auch zusammenriss.

Sie würde diese Welt in genau diesem Moment einfach verändern wollen, sie würde diesen Alptraum beenden und ihnen allen eine gute Welt schenken. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen konnte, also musste sie mit den anderen versuchen diese Welt zu verbessern.

Rick versuchte es für sie alle und sie selbst musste auch etwas dazu beitragen. Nach diesem Angriff war alles anders, das wusste sie schon jetzt. Doch wollte sie es einfach Rick überlassen diese Welt zu verändern, _ihre Welt_ zu verändern?

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste es einfach nicht...


End file.
